Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c’est toi
by Bormegne
Summary: En cette fin d'année, le cercle d'hôtes vous régalera par ses bêtises habituelles, une chanson à fort potentiel émotionnel et une romance entre Tamaki et Haruhi...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi.

Auteur: Bormegne.

Pairing: Haruhi x Tamaki pour commencer, après peut-être d'autres… ??

Disclamer: L'intégralité des personnages de cette fic (même Mori ! Snif ; ;) sont la stricte propriété intellectuelle de Bisco Hatori.

Commentaire:Et au pied du sapin, ce Noël-là, qu'aurez-vous le plaisir de trouver ? La fanfic d'une débutante, encore toute maladroite, toute timide, trop heureuse de prendre place derrière le théâtre et de jouer les marionnettistes…

Enfin, question « plaisir », vous êtes les seuls à pouvoirs en juger : n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

**Chapitre 1 : Jeux de regards**

_Un homme peut parler d'amour à une femme avec inspiration,  
mais son regard, lui, est toujours bien concret.  
Helen Rowland_

Voir son paysage quotidien sublimé par la neige est un spectacle que chacun sait apprécier. Cette année, une large couche d'un blanc étincelant avait recouvert toits et rues dès la mi-décembre. Tout, sous les flocons, devenait d'une beauté virginale, à la fois pure et simple. Mais il existait bien une exception à l'émerveillement populaire devant ce phénomène naturel : en effet, chez les ultra-riches du Lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées, où la fortune ne se compte plus mais se laisse docilement dépenser, les premières chutes de neige ne sont que le coup de départ de la grande parade déployée au cours des fêtes. A l'instant même où le premier flocon de la saison avait touché le gazon impeccable du parc de l'école, une véritable armée de décorateurs avait pris l'établissement d'assaut, transportant des sapins pour chacune des salles, recouvrant chaque parcelle de terrain d'une profusion de boules, guirlandes, et tout autre accessoire de Noël aussi étincelant et coloré que possible, s'affairant dans les couloirs.

Toute cette agitation était amplifiée par l'excitation des élèves même, impatients à l'idée de partir en vacances pour deux longues semaines. Ainsi, on peut facilement imaginer quelle était l'ambiance au cercle d'hôtes lorsqu'il ouvrit ses portes après les cours, le tout dernier jour de classe. D'un côté, les clientes, toujours soignées dans leurs uniformes couleur citron, étaient éplorées à l'idée de quitter leur favori pour la période des vacances ; de l'autre, cela constituait un bon prétexte pour envahir ce chouchou sous les cadeaux et les cartes de vœux ! Chaque hôte était débordé, devant gérer à la fois la réception de ces encombrants présents, la discussion de rigueur et le service du thé.

Haruhi tout particulièrement avait du mal à tenir le rythme : en dépit de sa grippe carabinée, Kyoya l'avait instamment prié –ou plutôt avait usé de l'habituel chantage au doublement de sa dette- de les rejoindre. Elle courait à travers la salle à tout instant, effectuant à la place des autres la plupart des transferts de cadeaux dans une salle annexe. Ce n'était pas sans difficultés, car la salle de musique n°3, plus encore que tout autre salle de l'établissement, regorgeait de décorations aussi volumineuses qu'étincelantes. Elle songeait à un complot pour la rendre aveugle, il n'était pas humain de supporter autant de lumière, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait le même genre de réactions que Nekozawa, le maître à penser du cercle de magie noire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait à supporter de plus pénible.

« Haruhiiiiii ! » Résonnant à l'unisson, cet appel provenait des jumeaux qui croulaient toujours sous les cadeaux. Leurs clientes avaient pour habitude de leur offrir tout en double, des pulls tricotés mains au lecteur mp3, ce qui ne faisait que doubler la masse de bazar à transborder. Mais ce n'était pas tant l'inconfort qui les poussaient à solliciter la jeune fille au moins toutes les dix secondes, mais plutôt le plaisir sadique. Dès qu'Haruhi se présentait devant eux, les jumeaux étaient pris d'une crise de fou rire incontrôlée, et pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle entendit Hikaru lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Bah alors, la Mère Noël, il serait temps de te bouger les fesses, non ? » Elle serra les dents et fourra plusieurs paquets sous son bras gauche. Le voilà, son véritable calvaire : les autres l'avaient forcé à se déguiser en Père Noël, un costume de velours rouge rembourré par des coussins, une hôte en osier sur le dos et de gros godillos noirs. Elle entendit Tamaki qui priaient les deux diablotins d' « arrêter de martyriser leur pauvre sœur », mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Leurs rires se faisaient de plus en plus sonores, et Haruhi, pour les ignorer, s'efforça d'accélérer la cadence et partit au pas de course vers la salle annexe.

Elle eût à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait pour sentir qu'elle s'écrasait de tout son poids sur le plancher, lâchant du même coup les présents qu'elle tenait. Elle maudit intérieurement le décorateur qui avait eu la bonne idée de laisser traîner des guirlandes par terre, ainsi que Kyoya qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de surenchérir : « Je savais que j'aurais dû installer un tapis roulant… » Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle se releva précipitamment, l'air furibond, et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante digne de sa future sortie de scène, quand le sol se mit à trembler. Paraissant sortir des entrailles de l'enfer, couvrant les grondements de la terre, un autre rire, haut perché cette fois, se fit entendre. Comme à son habitude, Renge Hoshakuji régalait son public d'une entrée particulièrement spectaculaire. Sortie de Dieu sait où, la jeune fille était perchée sur un haut podium, quelques projecteurs mettant en valeur sa tenue, une robe de bal couleur rubis très bouffante et chargée de rubans noirs. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle de musique, et un air d'orchestre emplit alors l'atmosphère d'une douceur infinie. Fixant Kyoya sans ciller, l'énergique jeune fille prit un air pénétré très théâtral et se lança :

« I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree... »

Le jeune homme soutenait son regard, avec cet air impassible qui cachait en réalité une profonde indifférence. Pendant ce temps, Haruhi songea que l'apparition de Renge présentait l'avantage de détourner l'attention de tous et de toutes, il ne lui restait qu'à quitter ce stupide costume et filer à l'anglaise…

« I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know... »

Elle cherchait ses affaires des yeux, impatiente de quitter ce capharnaüm pour, qui sait, se glisser dans le supermarché juste avant la fermeture et profiter des promotions de la semaine sur le riz... Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage à cette idée. Mais celui dont elle croisa le regard à cet instant précis la détourna de toutes pensées « de prolétaire ». Elle se croyait écartée enfin de l'attention générale, aussi cet infime échange, instant d'éternité au milieu du tumulte, avait sa saveur toute particulière, comme un baiser volé. Ce n'était pas un regard anodin que Tamaki posait sur elle, elle le lisait sur son visage.

« Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
Yooooou...»

Haruhi sentit un frisson la parcourir, et troublée, se pressa d'attraper son sac et de prendre la fuite tandis que Renge terminait sa petite interprétation sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Alors qu'elle courait comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses à travers les couloirs, le souffle court et toussant parfois, les pensées d'Haruhi se pressaient dans son esprit. Tamaki s'était toujours montré très affectueux avec elle, tentant maladroitement d'être le substitut de son père. Mais jamais jusqu'alors elle n'avait lu un sentiment aussi fort, aussi plein dans les yeux d'une personne du sexe opposé - ou peut-être son père lorsqu'il parlait de sa défunte femme, mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de "sexe opposé" dans son cas ? En un sens, elle avait un peu peur. Travailler sous les ordres de six garçons n'était pas le job rêvé, aussi elle n'avait aucune envie que l'amour s'en mêle et trouble tous ces jeux de faux-semblants qui constituaient le métier d'hôte, et pourtant... D'autre part, elle avait l'impression étrange que ce regard lui faisait plaisir, comme si au fond d'elle elle voulait qu'on la voie ainsi, malgré le fait que les frontières entre le monde des filles et celui des garçons étaient encore très floues. C'était comme esquisser...ce que pouvait être l'amour ? Non pas qu'elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour ce grand blond qu'elle voyait toujours comme un beau parleur et un idiot complet mais ce sentiment, ce frisson qui l'avait pris l'espace d'un instant en était l'exquise trace, si légère mais pour elle complètement inconnue.

**A suivre... **

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais j'adore le titre de ce chapitre : parce que c'est précisément ici qu'entre Haruhi et Tamaki le jeu s'arrête, et que l'amour commence… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Déjà merci à toutes, je suis désoléeeee que la suite ne vienne pas plus rapidement, c'est le boulot hein TT En plus mon Pc, mon portable et mon MP3 ont fait un suicide collectif (très rare, mais très impressionnant o.O) Et l'amie qui me passait les Host Club ne le fait plus donc… J'ai un peu de mal à me remettre dans l'ambiance à chaque fois (oui j'écris en plusieurs fois, je suis très lente)

Lilybulle Merciii \o/ Il faut que je trouve un peu de temps pour lire les 13 chapitres de « On ne choisit pas sa naissance » ;;

Kaorulabelle Merci pour les conseils de présentation, comme c'est effectivement ma première fic :p J'ai fait un peu de RPG avant, ça me fait une petite expérience. Pardon si mes « pavés » gênent, mais j'aime prendre mon temps pour planter le décor ;; (oh et j'ai pas répondu à ton MP pardon… Parce que la première fois je m'étais loupé, et après trop de boulot pour me poser sur l'ordi x( )

Spellina Ah j'ai bien kiffé ton profil xD Et effectivement, j'avais zappé cette ligne du règlement… Sorry uu;; Mais maintenant je peux difficilement faire sans ;;

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'Illusion comique**

Le départ précipité de Haruhi ne fût pas remarqué immédiatement : chacun vaquait à nouveau à ses occupations, Kyoya était en grande discussion avec Renge qui tenait vaille que vaille à aider dans l'organisation des vacances de février et à vrai dire, il n'y avait vraiment personne pour s'intéresser à Tamaki qui, imprégné de son rôle de prince solitaire, semblait jouer en solo Roméo apprenant la mort de sa Juliette. On ne commença à s'en soucier que lorsque Hani, tirant doucement le pan de la veste d'uniforme de Kyoya, demanda où était passée la jeune fille. Le club d'hôtes, fidèle à son caractère versatile et vif, se mit sur le pied de guerre en entendant cette innocente question. Il n'était plus question de papoter de destinations de vacances : chaque lycéenne cherchait la disparue d'un œil énamouré et délicatement inquiet, Mori s'était muettement proposé pour le transport des paquets, mission périlleuse lorsqu'on doit esquiver un petit garçon de 17 ans qui joue entre vos jambes, Kyoya cherchait vaguement entre deux recomptages de cadeaux…

Même les jumeaux paraissaient boudeurs, mais c'était d'avantage la mine d'enfants auquel on a retiré un jouet. Eux, ce qu'ils cherchaient des yeux, c'était une nouvelle victime pour la fin de la soirée. Elle ne tarda pas à leur tomber dans les bras, décoiffée et chouinante.

« Bouh !! Papa n'a pas eu le temps d'offrir son cadeau à sa fille chérie !! Je suis un père indigne, hein, dites ?

-Mais non, voyons… D'ailleurs Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tu as bien un cadeau pour nous ? » lancèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

« Fils indignes !! Vous ne pensez qu'à votre contentement personnel alors qu'en ce moment, votre pauvre sœur est peut-être grelottante dans le froid et la neige, risquant sa vie à chaque instant, peinant pour… » Il n'eût pas le temps de clore sa tirade passionnée qu'Hikaru, l'air ravi, tirait de la poche du grand blond un paquet qu'il s'empressa de lancer à son frère.

« On t'en veut pas mon petit papa, on se contentera du cadeau d'Haruhi ! » cria l'un des diaboliques jumeaux qui s'élançaient en riant et en zigzaguant entre les clientes et les décorations éclatantes.

« Eh mais… Attendez !! »

La lutte fût acharnée et bien longtemps après avoir récupéré son bien, Tamaki couvait encore, au sens littéral, le précieux cadeau. Kyoya avait tant à faire qu'il ferma les yeux sur les excentricités de son président qui donnait des coups de bec à la manière d'une mère poule à quiconque voulait s'emparer de ce qui se situait sous son postérieur princier. Les esprits étaient tant échauffés par les évènements de la soirée que l'on en oublia ce que l'on cherchait aussi vite qu'on s'était jeté à sa poursuite. Le club reprit une activité normale, c'est-à-dire du badinage agrémenté de pâtisseries coûteuses. Même « ze king » finit par entendre raison, et rejoignit une tablée. Bien que largement entouré d'admiratrices, il n'en fût pas une qui remarqua la lueur amère mais fugace qui traversait son regard, chaque fois que celui-ci se posait sur le renflement de sa poche.

* * *

Le ciel lourd de nuages s'était considérablement assombri depuis qu'Haruhi avait quitté l'établissement Lycée et Orchidée. Contrairement à ses camarades de classe qui utilisaient l'une des limousines familiales, la jeune fille prenait les transports en commun. Elle avait pris soin, dans sa hâte, de se changer, aussi elle n'eût pas à endurer le regard des autres usagers. Le costume honteux était à présent plié dans un grand sac en carton. Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans sa rue, la neige se mit à tomber et elle leva la tête pour se perdre dans le vertige des flocons qui tournaillaient avec lenteur dans l'air blanc. Cette soirée avait été tellement éprouvante qu'elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle se promit intérieurement, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de son chez-soi, d'attendre quelques jours avant de ressortir ce souvenir étrange afin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Elle frotta ses cheveux du plat de la main et en fit tomber un peu de poudre blanche, puis se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua l'odeur de brûlé qui ne tardait d'envahir l'entrée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et elle s'élança vers la cuisine, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir pu être négligente ce matin-là. Mais cette frayeur fût de courte durée : elle manqua de percuter de plein fouet son père qui faisait les cents pas et gesticulait, dans une espèce de cérémonial destiné à invoquer les dieux, autour d'un plat calciné. Elle aurait dû se douter que s'il y avait un coupable à désigner en matière de catastrophes ménagères, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Elle poussa un soupir mi soulagé-mi résigné tandis que Ryouji, alias Ranka-san, se jetait avec émotion dans les bras de sa fille.

« Paaaardon ma Haruhi, je voulais te faire une surprise, je voulais tellement te faire plaisir pour qu'on puisse passer un agréable moment toutes les deux, hein, entre filles, mais j'ai été distraite par ce coup de téléphone de mon boss, et c'est à ce moment-là que… » déblatéra l'homme emperruqué sans reprendre son souffle, ce qui donna le vertige à Haruhi.

« Maman, tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu attendre, si tu voulais une recette en particulier je l'aurais fait, je le fais toujours…

-… ce besoin irrépressible de me peindre les ongles en rose et bleu en alternance et… Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon lapin ! Je sais aussi cuisiner, je suis une adulte après tout… » tenta d'expliquer Ryouji, mais il embraya rapidement lors qu'il vit qu'Haruhi fixait d'un air blasé les restes de gratin qui s'affaissaient mollement dans le plat en verre : « Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, je nettoierais ! Non, j'ai quelque chose là qui va te faire infiniment plus plaisir, je l'ai trouvé tout à fait par hasard lorsque…

- Maman… Ce n'est pas la peine, si tu veux me dire un truc désagréable, fais le directement, je n'ai plus 8 ans quand même… » La jeune fille voyait clair dans le jeu de son père, celui-ci faisait des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner par avance. Il resta un instant muet de stupeur, sa main fouillant le long de sa joue et dans son cou, là où sa peau se faisait rêche et brune malgré ses rasages quotidiens. Il s'était douté qu'il était inutile de duper Haruhi, bien trop mature à présent pour ces mensonges.

« Je… Ca va être l'affluence les soirs du 24 et 25, à cause des fêtes, le patron a besoin d'un maximum de personnel, et j'ai… C'est que ça paye très bien, le double de mon salaire habituel, sans compter les pourboires des réguliers et… » Il fût coupé par une mélodie électronique d'une chanson de Right Said Fred Guess which one xD qui hululait depuis le fond de son sac à main. Haruhi attrapa le plat et entreprit de désincruster ce qui avait attaché aux parois tandis que son père s'agitait à nouveau et élevait la voix pour se faire entendre par son patron. Il raccrocha mais ne tourna pas la tête : il avait triste mine, il savait qu'il décevait sa fille, qu'il se décevait dans son rôle de parent.

« Il y a … un problème, un client trop soûl et qui est incontrôlable. Je reviens vite, le temps de calmer la situation. » Haruhi ne se retourna pas, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, concentrée sur son nettoyage. Ryouji fit une moue déçue, puis quitta la maison rapidement.

* * *

Passer Noël seule n'était pas franchement un évènement qui pouvait ébranler Haruhi Fujioka. A 20h, la jeune fille était assise à son bureau, convaincue qu'elle pouvait mettre cette soirée à profit pour travailler. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un soir comme un autre et il fallait bien qu'elle maintienne son rang de major au lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées. Lorsque la conjecture la laissait seule, elle se plaisait à imaginer son futur métier d'avocate, la meilleure de toutes, de quoi rendre fière feu sa mère. C'est sur ces pensées énergiques qu'elle entama ses révisions, mais ce ne fût suffisant : au bout de quelques minutes, l'angoisse eût raison d'elle. Son stylo cessa de courir sur le papier, et elle posa son menton au creux de ses mains. Elle s'était tellement habituée, au cours des dernières semaines, à l'agitation frénétique du cercle d'hôtes, relayé le soir par un père exalté, que ce silence, le calme de cette petite maison la pesait. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, elle mesurait l'étendue de sa solitude. Comme il aurait été agréable d'être entourée par Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani… Juste sentir leur présence, leur joie de vivre qui jaillissait par chacun de leurs pores, communicative et rassurante. Toute ce qui la faisait tiquer habituellement, qu'elle jugea futile, immature ou trop bruyant, à présent… C'était tellement différent. Elle avait changé à leur contact, eux dont le caractère exubérant restait insoumis aux aléas de la vie. Après tout, c'était son échappatoire à elle, comme si à travers ces jeunes Don Juan elle satisfaisait ce qu'elle ne s'autorisait d'ordinaire –un peu d'abandon, de désinvolture quand à ses études et son mode de vie responsable.

Elle s'étira comme un chat et se leva : son esprit était bien trop distrait par cette pression inhabituelle, elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour l'occuper, le rassurer. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour allumer la télé. Lovée sous le kotatsu, elle regarda d'un œil morne le petit écran où un présentateur discourait dans un décor festif. La télévision avait au cours des dernières décennies prit d'avantage et d'avantage de place dans la vie de la population moyenne, s'agrandissant, s'embellissant d'une gamme de plus en plus large de couleurs, remplaçant bruyamment les diners familiaux pour finalement s'inviter dans les chambres, mais cela restait aux yeux de la jeune fille un faible substitut de la présence humaine. Elle s'allongea, laissant l'appareil allumé crachouiller une chanson à la mode. Son esprit ne parvenait à se fixer sur aucune chose précise et de ce fait, son corps ne semblait plus répondre à aucune volonté. La chaleur du kotatsu la rendait léthargique, et son humeur de spleen n'arrangeait en rien son comportement. Les bras en croix, les yeux mi-clos, il sembla pendant un long moment à Haruhi que le sol happait son corps à la manière de sables mouvants, et qu'il était inutile de lutter contre la force de gravité naturelle. Cela résonnait dans sa tête comme un théorème : « Tout être abandonné le soir de Noël est voué à l'enfoncement inéluctable dans le sol. Les forces de frottements lors de cette chute sont négligeables, le mouvement est alors dit uniformément accéléré. Ceux que la vie terrestre a rejeté reviennent alors naturellement à la nature. » Elle hésitait à remplacer « être » par « corps » dans sa théorie, par respect pour le peu de conscience qui lui restait. Rationaliser constamment, quitte à jouer à l'apprenti logicien, c'était un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas se perdre lorsqu'elle se trouvait sans secours. Les arguments s'agençaient harmonieusement pour mener, après un raisonnement sans faille, à une conclusion agréable. Mais bien souvent l'immédiateté surpasse le penseur, et ce fût le cas : il lui suffit d'entendre quelques notes pour qu'Haruhi reconnaisse la mélodie qu'une chanteuse, boudinée dans une robe sans charme, venait d'entamer. Encore cette mélodie, ces paroles suaves, cette promesse d'un amour exclusif. Le souvenir accolé à elle était encore si vif que les images vinrent d'elle-même à l'esprit de la jeune fille allongée. Renge, comme un diable de sa boite, qui surgissait du sol, ses rubans rouges qui flottaient, légers, dans le tournoiement de la scène, les jeunes filles extatiques, l'air empli de magie…Et ce regard.

Dès lors le souvenir de Tamaki submergea la jeune fille, ses yeux se firent débordants de larmes et sa raison maniaque fût engloutie. Les sentiments fusaient mais, contradictoires, se percutaient, rebondissaient pour repartir et revenir sans cesse. Le cœur d'Haruhi n'était plus qu'une horloge déréglée, dont les aiguilles auraient pu se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes. Enfouir ses sentiments n'avait pas permis de les apaiser, et il lui semblait clair à présent qu'elle n'avait pas été indifférente à ce regard. Il était si limpide, et semblait porter à lui seul toute la force des sentiments de Tamaki, sans que les mots n'aient à s'interposer. C'était quelque chose d'incroyablement intime, et à l'instant où elle l'avait perçu, cela l'avait enveloppé de douceur. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu ça… Son « père » était si exubérant que toute marque d'amour venant de lui était peu convaincante ; quand aux autres garçons, elle n'y prêtait jamais attention. Ce n'était que de simples copains de classe, et elle n'avait pas partagé avec eux grand-chose d'autre que des cours. Tandis que Tamaki… Il l'avait forcée tout d'abord à entrer dans le cercle, puis l'avait emportée dans son tourbillon de folies… Chaque instant avec lui était une surprise, un divertissement qui tirait Haruhi de son univers de labeur, où elle ne prêtait attention qu'à son rêve de devenir avocate.

Elle resta ainsi près d'une heure et demie, plongée dans ses réflexions, bercée par le son du téléviseur, avant de se décider à aller se coucher. Elle prit soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières de l'appartement, et une fois dans sa chambre, fit un brin de rangement avant d'aller se coucher. Toujours dans les vapes, ses cahiers de maths lui semblaient inaccessibles pour le moment, aussi elle les fourra sans ménagement dans un tiroir ; d'autres affaires de cours trainaient encore, dont ce grand sac en carton, là-bas…

Tout à coup, Haruhi eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle courut vers le sac, plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en extirpa…cet hideux costume de Mère Noël que le cercle d'hôtes l'avait forcé à porter. Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés : sa petite scène romantique avec Tamaki s'écroulait sous le ridicule de ce « petit » détail qu'elle avait occulté. Impossible dès lors que le blondinet l'ait regardé amoureusement ! Ses théories s'effondrant, elle se mit aussitôt à imaginer le pire : au mieux, ses yeux étaient pleins de pitié, il lui montrait à quel point elle était navrante, restée au statut de larbin du cercle comme à ses débuts. Elle secoua la tête et se redressa, laissant le tissu rouge vif glisser dans le sac. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, mais elle se sentait infiniment ridicule de s'être laissée emporter par des émotions qui n'étaient finalement que des illusions… Elle éprouva le besoin de s'enterrer sous ses couettes, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**A suivre... **

* * *

Vous reconnaissez dans ce titre celui d'une célèbre pièce de Corneille… A la base, je devais démarrer l'histoire sur ce jeu de regards entre Tamaki et Haruhi, mais je n'avais pas introduit ce charmant élément comique qu'est le costume de Père Noël, donc ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendue compte que la première réaction normale d'Haruhi aurait été… la honte xD En décalant cette réaction, je torture un peu la petiote :3 On a tous eu cette impression horrible après coup, de se demander : mais, il/elle ne regardait pas son pote derrière moi en fait ?? Oh non !!


End file.
